Icecream
by RHime-chan
Summary: Me hace sentrir... como si tubiera corazon" El amor de Axel y Roxas en su maxima exprecion...AkuRoku, Lemon


Ok, este fic le pertenece a mi querida amiga Aiko-chan!! le pedi permiso y me dejo subirlo

Advertencias: Lemon

**Ice-Cream**

-'Hola!'.-Saludo con calidez el Pelirojo

-'Hola...'.-Contesto el rubio

-'Cuanto tiempo sin verte... te extrañe...'.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a Roxas

-'Yo tambien te extrañe...'.-Dijo timidamente el rubio

Axel acorralo contra una pared a Roxas y sugeto su barbilla poniendo un dulce beso en sus labios.

-'Te amo'.-Pronuncio al separarce del oji-azul

El mayor regreso a los labios del menor, esta vez probando un poco mas esos deliciosos labios. El elegido por la Keyblade abrazo, con un poco de dificultad, devido a su estatura, el cuello del numero VIII de la organizacion.  
El oxigeno de ambos se estaba agotando, pero a Axel eso no le importo y pidio permiso con su lengua para entrar en su humeda cavidad, el pequeño no pudo recistirce y pronto sintio la lengua del otro peleando con la suya, acariciando su paladar y sus mejillas, sus suentes, sus encias, practicamente provando todo de el, o eso creia el rubio, pero al pelirojo le faltava mucho mas por provar.

Axel tomo las caderas de Roxas masageandolas con pacion, ante este acto tan probocador, el menor se separo bruscamente, sin decir nada, solo viendo a Axel, lleno de exitacion. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Axel quito poco a poco aquel estorboso saco negro para que sus cuerpos estubiecen mas serca, los sacos cayeron al suelo y Axel recargo su cadera en la Roxas, provocando a este ultimo.

Se volvieron a besar, ahora con mas pacion y deceo, el controlador del fuego bajo al cuello de Roxas comiendolo delicadamente, llendo de hombro a hombro, cada vez hacia mas calor y para apasiguarlo un poco, sin dejar el trabajo de su boca, desabrocho la camisa del oji-azul, que emprendio el mismo trabajo, separo a Axel de el y procedio a besar su pecho y abdomen, Axel estiro el cuello y cerro los ojos en forma de placer, al llegar Roxas al pantalon del pelirojo comenzo a desabrocharlo, pero Axel era el seme!, El queria dar el primer paso, asi que lo interrumpio, lo levanto y el procedio a bajar, le desabrocho el pantalon y lo bajo, seguido por sus boxers y lo despojo completamente de ellos, dejando totalmente expuesto a su exitado miembro.

Axel contemplo el cuerpo de su uke, al ver su rostro, comido por la anciedad de que lo poceyera, volvio a la principal tarea, tomo el miembro de Roxas entre sus manos y lo estimulo, endureciendolo aun mas, despues lo introdujo en su boca, succionandolo y dejando a su lengua jugar con la punta hasta que el rubio no pudo mas y rego su semilla en la boca del pelirojo, que se bebio hasta la ultima gota.

La masculinidad de Axel se encontraba ya apretada, anciando salir, para entrar en su uke, Roxas se percato de esto y termino de desabrochar el pantalon del mayor dejandolo caer junto con su ropa interior, el numero VIII termino de quitarse les estorbosas prendas y le dio a Roxas 3 de sus dedos, el pequeño saboreo y humedecio con pacion esos dedos hasta llenarlos completamente de su saliva, Axel los saco de su boca, hizo que Roxas se recostara en el suelo e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada del rubio, causandole dolor e incomodidad, y aumentando esa sensacion, Axel comenzo a mover su dedo en circulos.

-'No aprietes, o te dolera mas'.-Advirtio el pelirojo.

Roxas intento relajarce, pero la situacion era realmente incomoda para el, al notarlo, Axel comenzo a estimular de nuevo el miembro de su amado, el placer que le causaba la mano libre del mayor era tanto, que por un momento de olvido lo ke pasaba dentro de el, Axel sintio que el pequeño se havia acostumbrado al 1º intruso y agrego un 2º dedo y despues el 3º, para ese momento el pobre rubio ya estaba demaciado exitado y se corrio.  
Era el momento indicado, Axel saco sus dedos y puso la semilla recien segregada de su amante en la entrada del mismo como lubricante, se estimulo un poco y comenzo a introducir su miembro en la tivia cavidad de Roxas.

Axel comenzo a envestir lentamente a Roxas, acostumbrandolo al movimiento, Roxas abrazo con sus piernas la cintura y cadera de su amante precionandolo contra el, aumentando el ritmo de las envestidas, Axel accedio a la peticion del cuerpo de su rubio, acelero la velocidad y aumento la precion de sus caderas contra las del oji-azul.  
Ese ritmo aumentaba coda vez mas, la pacion desvordaba de los dos, sus gemidos se escuchaban por toda la havitacion, se deceaban, acariciaban y hasta arañaban por el placer.

Y como si hubiesen estado sincronisados, los dos llegaron al climax, a una misma voz dieron el ultimo gemido, mientras se corrian, Axel dentra de Roxas y Roxas humedesiendo el abdomen de los ambos, el seme salio lentamente del menor, provocando un poco a esta ultimo.

Axel se recosto agotado a un lado a un lado de Roxas, quien se volteo y beso a su amante con mucho amor y pacion, el pelirojo lo abrazo y al dejar los labios del rubio, este se recosto en su pecho y al notar que el pequeño se havia quedado dormido, descanzo su cabeza en el suelo, cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido, abrazando a la persona que lo havia hecho sentir como si tubiera... un corazon...

Ice-Cream

-Fin-

Notas Finales: Ay ke bonito me kedo!!, estoy orguyosa de mi fick!, bueno, soy principiante con estas 3 cosas (Lemo, OneShot (soy mega chorera) y escribir en estilo argumento) asi ke tenganme pasiancia.

Espero ke les haya gustado tanto como a mi , dejenme revews!!

Muxox.Bexox.  
SakuraAiko


End file.
